1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal repellent devices and more specifically it relates to a surfboard shark repellent system for repelling sharks away from an individual while surfing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Underwater acoustic beacons have been in use for years. Typically, underwater acoustic beacons continually send out a repetitive signal at a preset frequency. These devices are often times referred to as “pingers” which are often times utilized to mark locations or objects underwater for later recovery or relocation.
Current shark deterrent devices use an electric field for repelling a shark. The electric field is operated near a shark's nervous system's normal frequency which over stimulates the nervous system of the shark. Unfortunately, electric fields have a relatively limited range about the body of the user.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for repelling sharks away from an individual while surfing. Conventional shark repellent systems have focused upon the usage of electric fields which have a limited range around a swimmer.
In these respects, the surfboard shark repellent system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repelling sharks away from an individual while surfing.